Cinderella, A Glass Mask Anime Story
by midnightqueen88
Summary: This story is about Kitajima Maya and Hayami love for each other in the Play Cinderella. Maya gets the lead role ans is told that the prince is annoyomus. Though the prince is hayami and from the play there love will grow.


Cinderella  
Glass Mask

Chapter one  
Play

I stood behind a pillar waiting for Mr. Hayami sama to come out from his important business meeting. I cant believe he could be my Mr. Purple Rose. I shook my head of such thought and played with the lighter I had found this morning at my mother's grave along with purple roses upon it. Had a good feeling that he was the person that went to my mother's grave today. The nerve of him to do something like that after what he had done to her. I despised him even now. I waited there for what seemed like hours, people started to stare and ask each other why was Kitajima Maya standing there?  
I didn't care I was more worried about Mr. Hayami being my Purple Rose man. How could such a cruel and deceiving person, be a kind and caring person on the inside. I couldn't fathom that nor did I want to. Yet deep down inside myself I knew I was growing to like him. Why did my heart race if he only for a moment touch my arm or look at me with a smile? I could never comprehend such emotions. I hated him for killing my mother and making Sensei much sicker than she actually was.

I gripped the lighter so tightly that I didn't feel the pain seeping up my arm. I never want to forgive him even if he is to marry to a rich family, to a girl with flowing dark brown hair, who is few feet taller than me with a waist that is the size of a pencil. Such thoughts made me realized that I could be jealous, of what I had to ask myself. Leaning back against the wall I let out a big sigh. Maybe I should leave. I shouldn't be here its not right I know deep down in my heart he cant be my Purple Rose man.

I heard the door open from around the corner. It dragged me from my thoughts to look over and see Mr. Hayami. He was tall and handsome. His green eyes held a gentle yet calm appearance though his facial features where that of someone who could deceive you and also be very cruel to your person. He wore a grey business suit that shaped his frame nicely. Giving him more of a buff look, I knew he had to be lying he would fool anyone to get their attention. Yet it did seem to enhance his body and his short light brown was more lively and…Wait did I just say lively? What the hell is wrong with me? I shook the words from my head. I would not praise or even admire a man such as him, who killed my mother. Then why does my heart skip a beat when ever I am looking at him?

I cupped my face to feel the hotness of a blush come across my face. I should leave I kept saying in my head. Looking from side to side I had to think before I loose the chance to ever figure out if he is really that person. I noticed a boy not much older than me come down the hall. He was in a striped business suit and looked like he was starting out as an intern. I quickly approached him and he stopped in mid-step.

"Umm excuse me sir could you give this to that man over there?" I made sure to point at Mr. Hayami. The boy looked at the lighter and nodded. He grabbed it and began walking over to the crowd of people that were associated to the meeting. He maneuvered around two guys and stopped in front of Mr. Hayami.

"Mr. Hayami is this your lighter?" he asked as he handed him the lighter. Hayami took the lighter and placed it into his pocket.

"Yes this is. I have been looking every where for this thank you." He said with relief. He was thankful he could finally have that cigarette that he was craving.

I stood there watching and felt my heart freeze inside my chest. He was my Purple Rose. That jerk how could he toy with my emotions like that? How could he be so cruel? I couldn't look at him any more. I had to get out of there. I turned around and ran out of the building. Running down street after street I felt the sadness hit me like a bullet train. Warm tears rain down my face. How could he do such a thing? I started to develop feelings for him that confused me in so many ways. I ran to my secret place among the park to where lay a swing set. I collapsed to the ground listening to the sound of my heavy breathing mixed with my hiccups. Why couldn't I stop crying? I wrapped my arms around my legs. Rocking slowing I realized that I had no one. I was alone yet again. Though when I thought of him a warm sensation wrapped around me like a blanket on a cold winter night. No I hated him to the very heart of my being. He killed all that I had left and even hurt my Sensei. I could bear to see him for even a second. Then I thought of the time at the planetarium. Where he showed me his hideaway among the stars. Feeling his hands on my shoulders did I feel a warm and gentle spirit come wrap its arms around me? I smile came across my face and I had to stop it.

No I will not ever forgive him. He is such a cruel person and nothing more. I stood up and wiped the dirt off my clothes. I took a seat on the swings and sat there for hours. I didn't realize the sun had sat and I was surrounded by the night sky. I slight breeze played with my hair blocking my view of a person that stood before me. Moving the strains over I let out a gasp at the person before me. It was him.

"I figured I would find you here." He said before taking the seat next to me. I looked at him with an evil glare. I wanted him gone from my sight.

"How could you trick me like that? You are too cruel. I hate you so much right now. How could you toy with my emotions?" I screamed at him. He sat there saying nothing, just listening to my banter. Listening to the hate my voice let out.

"I deserve everything you say, chibi-chan. Its just I like…" his voice froze and at that moment he just looked at me for awhile. I saw the hurt in his eyes the glaze of what looked like almost tears. No I will not feel bad for him, he deserve to be treated like a demon that he is.

I slowly reached for my hand. His fingers briefly touched mine. I pulled my hand away before he took hold. He turned away and began to stand.

"Your Friends are all worried about you. I would go to them if I were you. A young lady like yourself shouldn't be out a night. Especially in the park." He said as he tried to hold back the emotions that were spread across his face.

"I can handle myself." My voice was fierce and wanted nothing more than to just kill him for everything.

"I have no doubts about that. Please allow me to drive you home?" his voice was like earlier, cold and unattached. I shook my head and looked the other way.

"Suit yourself I was only trying to be a gentlemen." He started to walk back to his car, when out of no where a let out a wait. He stopped mid-way and turned.

"Yes chibi-chan?" he said with a slight tone of excitement.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked him. Hayami just closed his eyes and sighed.

"You have the potential to shine. Be more talented then anyone to come across you. I only wanted you to achieve that goal, just like Tsukikage. That is what I only want from you." He reached the passenger door of the car and opened it. In my mind I felt like saying oh, but my heart said he was an evil person only looking out for himself. Torn by my emotions I didn't notice the bouquet of purple roses beside me.

"I know I have hurt you and I am sorry for that." His words were sincere and sad. Was I being too harsh on a person that was just tying to help me? I didn't know at all what was going on only that when I looked for him he was gone.

HAYAMI

Driving back to my house I felt so upset with myself. I knew she would reject me. I just knew it deep down inside my heart. I hurt that girl too many times for her to even remotely so any kind of kindness or sympathy. I should be rejected. I sat there wondering was it my future to be bride even with me. I am not the one to trust or even care for.

The lights of the city played with my eyes. I saw her face all over. I couldn't get her out of my head even if I wanted to. I loved that girl with all of my being. She was so sweet, caring and her spirit was so extraordinary. I myself was started of her acting ability, but yet amazed how far she came to be. I stopped the car and sat there looking at the lights of the play Wolf Girl flashing.

"Oh Maya" my voice was shaky and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. Why couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since I saw you up stage my heart has been in your hands. Yet my idiotic self wants to see you shine more then tell you how much I love you. I placed my head upon my hands and sat in silence.

The next day I sat at my desk flipping through the photo album she had given me of all the plays she had been in. I smiled at each one caressing her delicate face. How much she has changed from the day of the Camellia Princess. I laughed. She was so innocent, so delicate and yet naïve to the fact of her talents. My secretary had known my obsession of her. She tried her best to keep her by my side. Care for her when I couldn't. That is why I keep her in the company. After what had accrued last night I'm not sure if I can still capture heart. Maybe if I sent her flowers or gifts maybe then she'll… no she will not accept my feelings even though she knows not of them.


End file.
